Trust Me
by Kuiya
Summary: Rating to be safe. Heero Yuy is the scariest kid at school. He has reason to be. His hectic past keeps him from trusting a single soul. But when Duo, a new student, comes, can he get Heero to trust again? It's better than it sounds.
1. Not Today

This is my newest fic. Since the summary probably sucks, I'll tell you about it: Heero Yuy is a not-so-normal teenager in a normal school. Heero is the most feared person in the school. He has no friends and hates people but he's still a good kid - Doesn't do drugs and gets straight As. But what is it that makes him act like he does? Heero's horrific past is hidden away from absolutely everyone. After he saves a new student (Duo) from getting mugged, Duo tries to become his friend. Can Duo find out about Heero's terrible past and help him to learn to trust again???  
  
Keep in mind... I love angst... My fics don't always have to end happy... ::evil laughter:: Anyway, let's move along, shall we?  
  
Warnings: This is not a happy story. I'll tell ya that much. It also will have some yaoi near the end (I think). Duo and Heero are friends throughout the story, but it gets just a tiny bit more intimate in that near-end chapter. Indicated 3x4x3. 5x....... Nope. Nobody for Fei.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own GW or it's characters. I just own the story and the idea.  
  
Trust Me  
Chapter 1: Not Today  
  
A boy dressed completely in black strolled down the street after school was out. He wore heavy bondage pants with the hanging chains and straps, a black tank top, and a long, black overcoat. He had large black boots on his feet with silver buckles shaped as a skull and crossbones. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his overcoat and he had a black backpack full of schoolbooks slung over his left shoulder. Around his neck was a black choker with small silver studs and a black heart hanging from a ring. On his wrists were several silver and black bracelets and a pair of handcuffs were hooked to his beltloops. Tracing around his eyes was a thick line of black eyeliner. He had on his right hand a large silver ring in the shape of a dragon on his middle finger and his long nails were painted black. In his mouth was a silver stud set in his tongue. His hair was short in back and long otherwise. His eyes were a piercing sapphire blue lined with heavy lashes.  
  
A scowl formed on the boy's lips when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight. He quickened his steps and peered around the corner of the next house. He was surprised to see a boy with a long, chestnut braid and angry amethyst eyes glaring at the gang standing before him. There was a trail of blood at the corner of his mouth and around his right eye was red and beginning to swell.  
  
The boy in black stepped out of the shadows in plain sight of the braided boy but the gang's backs were turned to him. They noticed the braided boy's stare behind them and turned around. They froze immediately.  
  
"Is there a problem, boys?" he asked the frightened gang in a deep, intimidating voice. His eyes narrowed at the leader who decided to stand up to him.  
  
The leader smirked. "What's it to you, Yuy?" he retorted, stepping forward. He was a few inches taller than "Yuy", but he remained unfazed.  
  
"You know I don't like fights." Yuy stared steadily into the other boy's eyes.  
  
"What're you gonna do about it?" he asked, spreading his arms.  
  
Yuy took this as an invitation and let his backpack drop to the pavement. He took his hands out of his pockets and advanced on the taller boy. "You asked for it," he warned before he swung his right arm back and punched him in the face so hard that he twisted and fell to his hands and knees. He cursed loudly and felt his cheek. Yuy's huge dragon ring had cut a good sized gash in his cheek and the force of the punch had him spitting blood. "Now get lost," Yuy told him and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  
  
They scattered quickly so Yuy and the braided boy were left alone. "Thanks... What's your name?" the braided one asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell - Thanks for helping me out, there." Duo wiped off the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Heero picked up his backpack and slung it back over his shoulder. "You ok?" he asked rather indifferently.  
  
"Yea, I think so... But why'd you help me?" Duo asked, also picking up his backpack that had been tossed aside when the gang assaulted him. He staggered a little when he tried to walk and he backed quickly against the fence behind him to steady himself. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and groaned.  
  
"I helped you because I don't like it when people fight. Especially in a gang like that," Heero replied. He went up to Duo and took hold of his arm in a gentle, supportive gesture. "Come on, I'll take you back up to school. I don't think it would be a good idea to be walking around half blind and staggering like that."  
  
Duo nodded and looked down at Heero's hand. "You have blood on your ring," he pointed out.  
  
Heero looked at it. "So I do..." Duo saw his tongue ring when he licked the blood off his ring and spat in the street.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow. "I guess that's one way to get rid of it." He smiled and shook his head.  
  
Heero shrugged and held onto his arm again. On the way up the street to the school, Duo had to lean on Heero so he wouldn't fall over. Heero took him to the clinic and told the woman there what had happened. He stood in the office for a little while, leaning on the desk and the woman sitting there smiled at him. "Did you kill anybody, Heero?" she asked in a friendly tone. The teachers at school liked Heero for some strange reason.  
  
Heero smirked and shook his head. "Not today, Mrs. S," he replied, turning to look in the clinic's open door where Duo sat with a blue ice pack over his eye. "Not today..."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I know that was a short chapter, but I like short first chapters. So... Tell me what you think and I'll decide on whether or not I'll continue. I have a good plan for this story, so I swear it'll get better! But let me quote something from my previous story for you:  
  
I want to tell you right off that I do not want flames. If you feel you absolutely have to send stupid reviews about how bad the story is, then I'm warning you now - my reply will not be a kind one. I've tolerated them in the past, but I'm way too excited about this to take flames without caring. Reviews are meant to help authors and encourage them. I'm fairly sure it says something along those lines on the review box thingy. So no flames!!!  
  
Thank you! Ja! 


	2. A Glimpse of the Past

Just a quick note I wanted to say: Some of you are already aware of my "moments" but I will explain them anyway. When I have a "moment" (that's creative... ::sweatdrop::) I really feel like writing. When I haven't had one for a long time (maybe a week to 10 days) I force myself to write. If I'm not in one of these "moments", my chapters don't always turn out so well. That was the case in the last chapter. I was forcing myself to start the fic because I needed to at least start to untangle all the strings of this fic in my head. I needed a guideline. But it wasn't such a wonderful guideline, but hey, it worked. I'm getting it all sorted out. Thank you for being so patient with me.  
  
I'm sorry for the extra long wait, but I have excuses! Number one: Trying to get myself ready for school which starts next week. Number two: No inspiration... my muses died or something. Number three: My internet broke down for a good part of this week. Number four: was being stupid and wouldn't let me post this right away...  
  
Warnings: Nothing...  
  
Disclaimers: See first chapter  
  
Trust Me

Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the Past  
  
"Hi, Heero!"  
  
Said boy paused, mid step and turned. He kept back a scowl. "What is it, Relena?" he asked her impatiently. He was in the lunchroom on his way outside when the girl called.  
  
Relena flipped her long blonde hair over her right shoulder melodramatically and smiled, her large blue eyes sparkling. "Just wanted to say hi," she replied simply.  
  
'As if she could come up with an answer that WASN'T simple,' Heero thought with amusement. "Hi," he droned and turned to leave.  
  
Her grin slipped from her lips and she followed him. "Wait, Heero!" she called. His quick steps had taken him to the door already. He stopped and turned again, waiting for her. She stopped in front of him and started fidgeting. "Well, I was just wondering if you might want to... Hang out or something later?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Heero turned fully around to face her. He'd dealt with this before. "Why do you continuously wish to be around me?" He wondered if she caught that when she was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, I just want to get to know you more, that's all." She smiled again.  
  
Heero looked around in a bored gesture and sighed. "Look, Relena, there is nothing about me that I would want you to know about." He turned his eyes, cold and emotionless back to hers. "I wouldn't want to warp the mind of an innocent girl like you," he concluded in a low voice. He then whirled and left the building, leaving her a little confused and sad behind him.  
  
Duo, who had been listening on the other side of the door smirked. "Who's that?" he asked when Heero came out.  
  
Heero hesitated, wondering why Duo was talking to him. "That's Relena Darlian." He started to wander up the hill behind the school into the shade of a favored tree that was at the top.  
  
Duo followed him. "And how long has she been hot on you?" he asked in a light tone.  
  
Heero sighed quietly when Duo didn't leave. "Since elementary school," he answered. "Why are you following me?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I don't know... I guess it's because you spared me from being beaten to within an inch of my life. I still don't know anybody here, anyway," he replied, standing next to Heero, who sat with his back against the tree.  
  
"I guess that's alright with me, until you find some new friends." He watched the rest of the students in his lunch period playing various sports and lounging around below him at the base of the hill.  
  
Duo followed his gaze. His eyes finally landed on Relena. He snorted. "She looks a little upset," he pointed out. She was sitting on a bench with a few friends surrounding her, comforting her. She wasn't crying, but her head was bowed sadly. He heard Heero chuckle and continued, "Do you like her?"  
  
Heero shook his head without hesitation. "No, never have, never will. You seem interested in her, do you like her?" Heero asked in return.  
  
Duo sat down. "No..." he muttered. "You see, I'm not really... interested in... girls..." He fidgeted nervously.  
  
Heero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and quirked an eyebrow, although Duo didn't see. He thought with amusement that Duo must be blushing down to his very toes. "Are you straight, Duo?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Duo looked up at him in surprise. He stared for a moment or two before looking back down and fiddling with the end of his braid. "Well... No..." he mumbled. That embarrassed blush crept across his face again.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I don't care if you're straight or not."  
  
Duo let out a quiet sigh of relief. He hadn't really intended to tell Heero that he was gay, but he asked...  
  
The tone sounded a few minutes later, calling everyone inside for their next class.  
  
.......................................  
  
After school as Heero stalked silently along the wall of the school in order to avoid being bumped into, he heard the sound of Duo's happy voice behind him. "Hey, Heero!" he greeted.  
  
Heero didn't lift his eyes from the grass in front of him, but mumbled a return hello.  
  
Duo was now walking beside him like they had been friends for a long time. "Do you walk home?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. It was a nice day for walking. The autumn sun beat steadily down on them, yet a cool breeze stroked their skin soothingly.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I drive," he replied.  
  
"That's cool... Normally I drive too, but my car is being screwy and it's in the shop." He laughed a little nervously. "Actually, I'm not sure how I'm to get home. My parents work, so I guess I can't exactly count on them to pick me up..." He quieted, thinking.  
  
Heero stopped in the parking lot next to a small sports car. "Do you want me to give you a lift?" he offered.  
  
Duo blinked at him. "Um... If you wouldn't mind... I guess so." He smiled a little. Heero motioned for him to get in as he opened the driver's door. Duo did so and observed the inside of the car. Heero had hung little pentacles or skulls and other strange little trinkets all over the place. The steering wheel had a short stick that Heero had attatched to it. "What's that for?" Duo asked, motioning to it.  
  
Heero tapped it with his forefinger as he started the car. "Nothing, really." He then pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder and clicked it into place. He didn't watch to see if Duo did the same.  
  
Duo nodded and they pulled out of the parking lot. "Left here," he said. Heero turned left by holding the little stick and turning the wheel that way with one hand. Duo watched him push a button on the stereo and loud, heavy metal music pounded in his ears. Heero turned it down a little so Duo could give him directions.  
  
They didn't talk much throughout the drive to Duo's house, and when they arrived, Duo thanked him before getting out of the car. He turned around and leaned in the open window to ask one last thing, "Do you live far from here?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Not really, only about a mile that way," he replied, jerking his thumb to his right.  
  
Duo nodded. "Ok, just wondering how much trouble I'd caused you." He grinned and turned around, lifting a hand in a good-bye gesture as he walked up to his door.  
  
Heero smiled a little and shook his head. He watched to make sure that Duo got into his house all right before reluctantly leaving to go to his own home.  
  
When he got there, he parked his car in the driveway and went inside. He glanced around the downstairs quickly before hurrying upstairs and into his room. He could only assume his mother was out. He hoped his "not-quite-official-step-dad" was working or something. He listened intently for any indication that anyone else was home before going upstairs cautiously. When he reached his bedroom door, standing on a welcome mat that said "Screw off!", he heard a floorboard creak from down the hall. He jumped and flung himself into his room. He quickly set all his locks that lined his door up and down which he had installed himself when he was 14.  
  
He backed away from the door and strained his ears for another sound other than that of his own heart thumping loudly in his chest. He swallowed hard and backed up further until he bumped into the foot of his bed. He let his backpack slide off his shoulder and onto the bed as he watched the door.  
  
He bit back a yelp when the doorknob turned silently and slowly. It didn't go very far since the door was locked. It returned to it's former position and Heero let out a shaky sigh of relief.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok... short, I know, but I wanted it to end there.  
  
And I wanted to just do this thing with the Arigatos so I don't always have to reply to every single one. Here's the deal - If you want a reply (like if you ask a question or something) just say so in your review. At the end just say Reply or WBS or something. (FYI: WBS means write back soon).  
  
Thanks much!  
  
Ku


	3. The Definition of Normal

I'm really sorry about how long it's been, but school started and it's been busy...  
  
Warnings: Um... All this information was supposed to come out later, but I couldn't think of anything to go between last chapter and where I wanted to put this information. This fanfic isn't going to last much more than about 5 chapters, I think. Sorry.  
  
Trust Me  
  
Chapter 3: The Definition of Normal  
  
Over the next few days, Heero seemed to have an extra shroud of darkness surrounding him, and his few words were covered with an extra layer of ice.  
  
"Hey, Heero?" Duo tried to gain Heero's attention.  
  
Heero didn't turn. "What?" he growled as he walked down the street towards his car at the end of school. Duo tagged along to go to his own car.  
  
"I just wanted to know if everything was ok?" Duo asked, concern showing in his voice.  
  
Heero nodded curtly. "Yes, everything's fine." His words were clipped and sharp. He was obviously lying.  
  
Duo turned to look at his shoes as he walked. "Ok... If you say so..." he said quietly.  
  
Heero stopped and glared at him. "What's it to you?" he snapped.  
  
Duo held up his hands in a defensive gesture as he met Heero's angered eyes. "It's nothing, really. I just thought you were acting different and I wanted to know why," he replied calmly. "I want you to tell me if something's wrong," he added.  
  
Heero sneered and chuckled bitterly. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's normal." Well that was true. He continued walking and Duo sprang forward as well.  
  
"Is normal a good thing?" Duo pressed. He was bent on trying to figure out what was bothering Heero.  
  
Heero sighed quietly. "Not exactly, but it's nothing you should be concered about."  
  
Duo's teeth sunk into his lower lip in thought. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, it can't be helped." He reached his car and Duo watched him climb in, turn it on, and blaze off with music blasting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eventually, the last semester of 10th grade for Duo and Heero ended. Heero had never changed throughout the year, and Duo gradually stopped pressuring Heero for answers as to why. However, the pair had talked quite a bit and learned a lot about one another. At the end of the year, they were able to exchange numbers and email addresses so they could keep in touch.  
  
After a few weeks of summer vacation, Duo got a strange email from Heero. He sat at his computer one afternoon in his room, sipping a soda when he opened his inbox. He deleted spam and junk mail and was down to three emails from seven. Two were from an older friend who lived out of state and he read those first. The third was obviously from Heero. He opened it, expecting the usual "Hello, I did absolutely nothing this week, what about you?" and the like.  
  
Setting down his pop can on a coaster, he scanned through the first few lines:  
  
_**"Duo - I hope you are well. If you are, then that is much more than I have been able to say in quite a few years. I am wondering if you remember earlier in school, shortly after you arrived, when you asked me if I was alright. You wanted to know if there was anything you could do."**_  
  
Duo tilted his head slightly and his brows drew together. Where was Heero going with this? He read on more slowly.  
  
**_"This may sound absurd, but I have had enough. I cannot take much more of this without telling somebody who could possibly care. If you are really the true friend I have labeled you as for the past five months, then I wish for you to not react harshly when you read what I am about to tell you. I am trying desperately to keep these words stable and to keep away the frantic thoughts racing in my mind. I will explain as best I can in words. I hope I can write it all out without problems, but I suppose I will not know until I try."_**  
  
Duo could almost hear Heero sighing heavily as he began his next paragraph.  
  
**_"When I was two, my father passed away. I do not remember anything about him. My mother began seeing another man when I was five. She went out every once in a while to meet him somewhere. I had never seen this man until I was nine, when he and my mother agreed that he should come to live with us. I will not describe him now, that may come later. He stayed in the room down the hall from mine and he never slept with my mother. Not once while they were seeing one another. But one night, about two months after he moved in, he came home around two in the morning, drunk."_**  
  
Duo felt his stomach lurch and the blood ran from his cheeks. His fingers were trembling a bit in anticipation as he scrolled down.  
  
**_"I was sleeping by then, of course, and he was making a fair din just walking up the stairs, so I woke up and looked into the hall to see what the noise was all about. Being the nine-year-old child I was, I didn't understand his drunken actions. He staggered down the hallway, towards his room, but stopped in front of my open door where I stood. I remember he looked at me then, he seemed to tower seven feet above me, and his eyes were bloodshot and had dark rings under them. He startled me and I just stared up at him for a while. He then beckoned to me, motioning for me to follow him by waving his hand. I was confused and I knew never to defy the order of an adult, so I did. He took me down the hallway to his room. I assume you can guess what came next, but I will not go into detail. He raped me, Duo. After that, he did it about four times a week. Drunk or not."_**  
  
A sick, crawling feeling crept over Duo's skin. He shivered violently. He turned his spinning chair away from the computer, not wanting to read on. He wrapped his arms around himself and took in a shaky breath. He looked towards his open door and couldn't help but see a small, nine-year-old Heero standing there, looking out into the empty hallway. He shut his eyes firmly and shook his head, willing away the image. This explained so much.  
  
He fought back the tears already welling in his eyes as he turned to the computer again and forced himself to read on.  
  
**_"This continued until I was 14. At that age, I had installed a total of eight locks on my door. You see, my door had nothing that remotely resembled a lock on it, and I had no way of keeping him out. It finally occurred to me that I had to put a stop to his actions. He was furious when he discovered that he could not quietly open my bedroom door in the middle of the night. However, he continues to try the knob on my door to this day, more than likely hoping that I had forgotten to lock my door.  
  
"You may wonder why he never catches up with me when I am not in my room. The thing is, I am always in my room. I wake up in the morning, get ready for school, and listen for any signs of anyone before I lock my door with a key that only I possess and - if you will excuse the phrase - flee as though my life depended on it. In the afternoons, I go straight home to beat him and my mother, who does nothing about it, although she is fully aware of it. I usually make it before either of them get home, but sometimes, he decides to take the day off work, and he's already there. I can enter my house as silently as a ghost if need be. I always enter like that. He is usually watching television in the living room or up in his bedroom, so I'll go upstairs and go to my room. He cannot hide in my room or anything of that sort because of the locked door to which he has no key. He could pick it, I suppose, but it would be exceedingly difficult. He is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, either, so I do not worry about that much. I literally, hardly ever see my mother or him at all anymore.  
  
"Now you may wonder why I am telling you all this at this time, when it is no longer an issue. I tell you this because he has become increasingly persistent in trying my doorknob to see if it is locked. I cannot leave my room during the days he stays home. Sometimes I can sneak out the window, but I dislike doing that because it is a two story drop, and using the drainpipe is as noisy as shouting at him where I am. He has been staying home much more often since summer started, as well. I need him to stop altogether if I am going to survive the summer. If he does not, I fear I may do something rash, if you catch my drift. I need help. I only tell you my situation in hope that you can help me. If you cannot, I ask you not to tell anyone about this. I realize that he can be taken to jail, but I know how difficult it is to prove someone guilty of doing something like this. I would rather not risk angering him more and keep going as I have been.  
  
"Please help me in any way you can. I can only depend on others now. But do not feel pressured to help me. If you cannot think of anything, then just do not mention it to me or anyone else.  
  
Thank you, Duo _**

**_Heero Yuy"_**  
  
Duo read the letter over one more time. He finally printed it out and put it away in his desk before clicking on the Reply button. His fingers were shaking horribly as he began typing.  
  
**_"Heero, I can't tell you in words how horrible this makes me feel. But I'm still glad you trusted me enough to tell me. Then again, I wish you hadn't. This is a hard secret to know and keep. I don't know if you can believe me when I say that you have my word to keep your secret. I won't tell a soul without consulting you first. Give me a little while to think about it, and I'll let you know if anything comes to mind that might help you.  
  
Forever faithful,  
Duo"_**  
  
He pressed send and covered his face with his hands. _'Oh my god...'_ he thought, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sorry if it seemed short, but it was so full of info, I had to stop it there, or finish the whole thing now... Maybe not that far, but still... ::shrugs::  
  
Arigatos:  
  
Shinigami's Girl - Yes... It was his step-dad... Scary, ne?  
  
Tash - Did you read the summary at the beginning of chapter 1? It told you that Heero had a horrible past... Revealed in this chapter, unintentionally! And I also said in the beginning of chapter 1 what Heero and Duo's relationship would be... Try reading the stuff in the A/Ns first before asking questions, por favor...  
  
Lioness Fury - German, no... I take Spanish... It's boring. My sister speaks German, tho! ::grin::  
  
Blah... only 3 ppl asked for replies... How sad... Oh well. Bye byes.


	4. Plan One: Declined

I don't actually feel like writing atm, but oh well, I know if I don't start sometime soon, I won't update for another eight weeks... ::sweatdrop::  
  
Warnings: Next chapter is last.  
  
Trust Me  
  
Chapter 4: Plan One: Declined  
  
Heero fell out of his chair and bit back a yelp as the phone rang one afternoon the day after he'd sent Duo his email. He groaned from the floor when it rang again. He stumbled to the desk and picked it up. "Hullo?" he mumbled.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He felt a rush of relief at the sound of Duo's voice on the other end of the line. "Yea, hi Duo," he replied in a clearer voice.  
  
"Heero, can you meet me somewhere?" Duo's voice was a little hurried.  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
Duo remained silent for a moment. "I have an idea."  
  
Heero's heart leapt. He'd hoped dearly that Duo could help somehow. "Why can't you tell me on the phone?" he asked, keeping his voice low in case someone was eavesdropping.  
  
"'Cause I really want to see you..." Duo replied.  
  
"Alright, can I meet you at your house?"  
  
"Yea, that's fine. Can you come now?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yea, I'll be right over."  
  
Duo let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, that'd be great."  
  
"Hey Duo?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Duo paced in his living room, staring out the window at his street. He sighed heavily when he saw Heero's small sports car pull into view. He'd only gotten off the phone with Heero a few minutes ago. He was glad that his parents were both out today, because he was even starting to worry himself.  
  
He threw the front door open before Heero even got out of his car, and stood there, waiting. Heero trotted up to the open door and stepped in when Duo motioned for him to. Neither of them said anything as Duo led the way to the living room down the hall. Heero sat down on a couch while Duo took a chair seat next to it.  
  
Duo avoided meeting Heero's eager gaze and looked at the floor nervously. He remained silent, so Heero spoke first, "You said you had an idea. Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
Duo shook his head quickly. "No! No, I'm just..." He finally lifted his eyes to Heero's. "It's just so hard to believe..." he said quietly. "But I do have an idea for you." He didn't go on.  
  
"Yea, so are you gonna tell me?" Heero urged him.  
  
Duo sighed heavily and nodded. "Well, you know how you installed those locks in your door by yourself when you were 14?" Heero nodded. "I thought that since you already had some experience in installing things like that, you could try to, um..." he drifted off and looked to the floor again.  
  
"What?" Heero asked softly. He leaned forward onto his knees and watched Duo intently.  
  
"You could um... Try to catch him on camera. I know he'd have to do something for you to catch, but it would be able to prove him guilty and he could get life for something like that." He was referring to life in jail. He looked up again hopefully.  
  
Heero froze and stopped breathing for a moment, just staring at Duo unblinkingly. Duo looked back down in a guilty gesture when Heero didn't reply. Heero suddenly seemed to realize he wasn't breathing and inhaled deeply. He sat back and blinked a few times.  
  
"I know that would be asking a lot... But it could get rid of him for good without you having to leave home and school and stuff..." Duo said to the carpet.  
  
Heero swallowed and turned his gaze to the floor as well. "I don't know, Duo..." his voice was soft and slow. He shook his head conclusively. "No... I can't..."  
  
"You don't have to do it, of course, but that's the only thing I could think of that didn't have anything to do with you skipping town." Duo starting fiddling with the end of his braid.  
  
Heero nodded in understanding. He stood up, making Duo rise hastily in alarm. "Don't leave!" he cried. Heero looked at him, a little confused. He backed up a step.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
Duo blushed a little and looked away. "Nevermind... I just... It makes me nervous knowing you're at home..." He sighed and turned to see Heero out.  
  
Following Duo to the front door, Heero shuddered at the very thought of what Duo had suggested. He stopped at the door and looked at Duo, who refused to make eye contact. He suddenly wrapped Duo in a brief embrace, thanking him for trying and departed quickly.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alright, I know it's impossibly short, but if I had continued, I would have to have finished it. I will do that next chapter.  
  
Arigatos:  
  
Ed - Um... Here's your reply... I don't know what you wanted in it. I'm so depressed... I just found out what happened in GW with Duo's Gundam and Trowa... ::cries::  
  
Shinigami's-Girl - I'll be happy to read your story! You might have to give me a little while to get to it, but I'll go look if you want me to.  
  
ChibiNekoSakura - Have Heero live with Duo? Well... That might work... But he's not exactly allowed to live there... I don't know, maybe he is. Whatever... But he can't! I must get revenge on the idiot character I invented!!!!! Rawr...  
  
All done. See you again soon. Don't worry, I know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so it should be up fairly soon. Lord and Lady, this chapter sucked... 


	5. Gone

#Again - If you're wondering why you got a notice that I did something to this finished fic, I changed this ending a little tiny bit as well.#  
  
Heya everyone! I'm really hyper and stuff, so I'm gonna start the last chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Last chap. This is the minor yaoi chapter... ::raspberries::  
  
Trust Me  
  
Chapter 5: Gone  
  
Duo bounced to his feet as his doorbell paged him. His parents were both out as they were a few days ago when Heero had come. He opened the door and was surprised to see Heero's back turned to him. He had a black overcoat on - that was the only way Duo had recognized him.  
  
Heero turned around when he heard the door open. One of his arms was hidden inside his coat and the other was through the sleeve. Heero smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling. Duo's eyebrows lifted in confusion. He'd never seen or heard of Heero acting this way. He stood aside to allow him inside as he muttered a hello.  
  
Heero stepped inside and went to the living room while Duo shut the front door. Duo came in a moment later. "Heero, what's up?" he asked, watching Heero pace around in front of the couch.  
  
"Duo..." He stopped and stood in front of him. Duo quirked an eyebrow. Heero hesitated and his eyes started to shimmer. He suddenly threw one arm around Duo. Duo could feel his other arm, harder than it should be, pressing against his chest. "God, Duo! It worked!" Heero cried into his shoulder.  
  
Duo put his hands on Heero's shoulders and pushed him back to look into his tear streaked face. "What are you talking about, Heero?" He sat down on the couch and pulled Heero down next to him.  
  
"Duo! Your plan! It worked! I did it and it worked!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You said you wouldn't do it!"  
  
Heero shrugged a little. "Yea, well... I lied... I got to thinking about how it would be so perfect to get rid of him! So I installed a little camera in his room above his dresser where he couldn't see it and I put one in my room just in case. And it worked, Duo! It worked!" He once again threw an arm around Duo.  
  
Duo once again felt that unnatural stiffness that was Heero's other arm. He pushed Heero back again and looked into the open coat at his arm. "Oh my God!" he cried on seeing the plaster of Paris around Heero's arm covered with a black coating.  
  
Heero looked down also. "What? It's just a cast..." he said casually.  
  
"He broke your arm?!"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yea, but it was worth it! He's gone!" He once again hugged Duo tightly. Duo put an arm around his shoulders in return.  
  
:: How can you see into my eyes like open doors : Leading you down into my core : Where I've become so numb without a soul : My spirit sleeping somewhere cold : Until you find it there and lead it back home :  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked gently.  
  
Heero shook his head against Duo's chest. "Not really... But I guess I can tell you a little bit since it was your idea." He backed up and met Duo's amethyst eyes. "The day after you told me your idea, I went ahead and installed one camera in his room and one in mine. I pretended to be asleep and that I forgot to lock my door. It was really late, so I acted like I was too tired to care what was going on because when I had first installed my locks, I pulled a knife on him." He stopped to take a deep breath. "He knew I wouldn't kill him, so he kept trying. But he basically hauled me into his room, hit me for locking my door for so long, and this happened-" He lifted his casted left arm. "-when he did it." He looked down and sighed. He didn't continue, so Duo assumed that that was all he was going to tell.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that again, Heero," he said quietly. Heero shook his head immediately.  
  
"Don't be. It worked and that's all that matters." He looked up again and both remained silent for a while.  
  
: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside : (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside : (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark : (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone : (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become :  
  
Duo then noticed a faint greenish-yellow line that Heero's usual makeup didn't conceal around his eye. Duo guessed that Heero's "step-father" had done quite a bit more that merely "hit" him. Beat like a rug perhaps would be a better description. He also noticed a strange intensity in Heero's eyes, as though ridding himself of his step-father would result in something fantastic. It made him a little nervous to meet that intense gaze.  
  
: Now that I know what I'm without : You can't just leave me : Breathe into me and make me real : Bring me to life :  
  
Finally, Heero spoke, "Duo... Would it be ok if..." He was suddenly incredibly aware of Duo's arm still wrapped loosely around his shoulders. "If I..." He swallowed. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside : (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside : (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark : (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone : (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become : Bring me to life :  
  
Confusion crossed Duo's features. "Heero... What makes you want to kiss me all of a sudden?" he asked, feeling his insides squirm nervously.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know... I just do..." he replied, still watching Duo's eyes with that almost scary intensity.  
  
: Frozen inside without your touch without your love : Darling only you are the life among the dead :  
  
Duo smiled a little and nodded. "Ok." When their lips met, he let his eyes flutter closed. Heero moved his good hand up to Duo's shoulder and pulled just a tiny bit. He obviously wanted more. Duo hesitated before he allowed Heero to slip his tongue into his mouth. He was startled at first when he felt the stud in Heero's tongue, but quickly calmed and gently, but a little hastily pulled away. He held Heero's face in his hands and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Slow down, Heero," he said with a trace of a bewildered smile on his lips. "I don't know what's going on in your head, but you should really slow down. You just got out of this mess with your step-dad and just... Take a breath, let it sink in... I think you've gone into some kind of shock stage and you don't really realize what you're doing..."  
  
: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see : Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me : I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems : Got to open my eyes to everything : Without a thought without a voice without a soul : Don't let me die here there must be something more : Bring me to life :  
  
Heero shook his head. "I'm not in shock, Duo. I know what I'm doing." He smiled. "But now that he's gone, I feel like I need someone who really does care about me... And you're the only one who does. That might sound like I only turn to you as a last resort, but I'm glad that you're the only one who cares that much for me. I'm glad it was you that I turned to." He looked like he was close to tears. "I wouldn't have felt this safe going to anyone else."  
  
: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside : (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside : (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark : (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone : (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become : Bring me to life : I've been living a lie there's nothing inside : Bring me to life ::  
  
This time it was Duo who pulled Heero into an embrace. He closed his eyes tightly and fought back tears of his own. He suppressed a shiver when Heero nuzzled his neck gently in thanks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Owari  
  
Cheesy ending, but still... All done... Song was Bring me to Life by Evanescence  
  
Arigatos:  
  
Hazel-Beka - I know you didn't ask for a reply, but I wanted to tell you that the CSI and stuff like that can trace a murder like that to Heero. It probably wouldn't be that difficult. They always catch the murderer. Some CSI guy came to my school once and told me that if you want to commit a murder or a crime like that, they'll always catch you. They had never gotten a case that they didn't solve and find the criminal. So Heero couldn't have killed them.  
  
Well, thank you to everybody who reviewed! You guys are so great! GAH! Can't type! Too many popups!!!!! DIIIEEE!!! Ok, sorry... anyway... You guys are so supportive of me and my writing. I'm thinking about my next story already. I don't know what it's going to be called, but I'm thinking about it.  
  
Doumo arigato gozaimashita!! Sayonara, minna-san! 


End file.
